


MANOS DE SANGRE

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, spoiler del final del manga y anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No he podido salvarle."<br/>Kagome se frotó las manos con aún más fuerza, con rabia, sin importarle el dolor que sentía por la acción. A pesar de que ya no había restos de sangre las seguía sintiendo sucias.<br/>Aviso: LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	MANOS DE SANGRE

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada al lado del río, con las manos metidas dentro del frio agua que corría por él y frotándoselas fuertemente sin descanso. Lagrimas amargas salían de sus ojos para descender por sus mejillas y caer en el río, mezclándose con la sangre.

_No he podido salvarle._

Kagome se frotó las manos con aún más fuerza, con rabia, sin importarle el dolor que sentía por la acción. A pesar de que ya no había restos de sangre las seguía sintiendo sucias.

_Soy una inútil. Una completa inútil. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan débil?_

Alguien se sentó a su lado y la agarró del brazo sobresaltándola, pero enseguida se percató de quién era. Inuyasha.

-Kagome. Ya es suficiente.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió frotándose las manos con saña.

_¿Por qué siempre dependo de los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada por mi misma?_

-¡He dicho que ya basta! – gritó el hanyou obligándola a sacar las manos del agua. Estas estaban arrugadas por haber estado tanto tiempo debajo del agua y rojas por el maltrato al que las había sometido.

_¿Por qué lo hace? Yo no merezco su compasión. Soy débil. No merezco nada de él._

-Suéltame – se las apañó para decir la miko en medio de su llanto y forcejeando para que la soltara.

-No voy a permitir que te sigas haciendo daño a ti misma – sentenció Inuyasha sin ceder, para después incorporarse, coger a Kagome en brazos estilo matrimonial y comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

Ella se resistió al principio, pero al comprender que no podía hacer nada contra la férrea fortaleza del hanyou se rindió. Agarró el haori de Inuyasha fuertemente con las manos y sollozó con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y aceleró el paso.

-Por favor, ya deja de llorar – pidió Inuyasha con voz suplicante, pero Kagome no podía.

La miko sentía que era una persona despreciable y absolutamente débil. No había podido proteger a ese niño cuando ese miserable youkai atacó la aldea. Ni siquiera había tenido el poder espiritual para curarle. Tan solo tenía tres años, acababa de empezar a vivir, y había muerto entre sus brazos por su incompetencia y su debilidad. En principio se había negado a creer que estaba muerto y había seguido administrándole su poder espiritual al cuerpo inerte y bañado de sangre que se encontraba entre sus brazos, hasta que Inuyasha se acercó a ella después de derrotar al youkai con su espada y la dijo lo que ya sabía: que estaba muerto y que ya no podía hacer nada por él. Ella había huido de ahí, dejando a la madre del niño llorando al lado del cadáver de su hijo. Se sentía tan devastada. Sintió a Inuyasha siguiéndola y por eso usó un hechizo de ocultación que le había enseñado Kaede para evitar que la siguiera, pero aún no lo manejaba bien y solo lo había podido mantener por unos minutos. Ni siquiera eso podía hacerlo bien.

Tan distraída estaba con sus pensamientos que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba entrando en su cabaña en brazos de Inuyasha. Esa cabaña la llevaba compartiendo con Inuyasha desde hacía casi medio año, cuando volvió a la época antigua después de haber pasado tres largos años sin él.

El hanyou no la soltó, ni tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse, con la espalda recostada en una de las paredes de la sala que había nada más entrar, con ella en su regazo, abrazándola contra su pecho protectoramente y apoyando su mentón en su cabeza. Ella se sentía tan pequeña y tan insignificante si se comparaba con él. Siguió llorando durante un rato más, aunque ya no tan fuertemente, mientras Inuyasha la frotaba la espalda con suavidad, con cariño, queriéndola transmitir que él estaba allí con ella.

_No merezco nada de él._

-¿Por qué lo haces Inuyasha? – preguntó finalmente cuando pudo calmar un poco su llanto.

-¿Hacer el qué? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí ahora conmigo? ¿Por qué me proteges?

-¿Acaso no está claro? Porque eres mi mujer – respondió Inuyasha sin dudarlo.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente. Era cierto que se había casado con Inuyasha hacía un par de semanas, pero había sido más por la insistencia de sus amigos que por una iniciativa propia del hanyou. Este no se había mostrado en contra de la ceremonia, pero tampoco había participado activamente en ella. Había dejado que los demás hicieran todo y él se limitó a decir el “Sí quiero”. Inuyasha siguió comportándose con ella de la misma forma que siempre después de la ceremonia, incluso le había notado más distante. Ni siquiera la había besado desde que volvió al Sengoku. Era cierto que se comportaba de forma más tierna y cariñosa con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás la había declarado como su mujer, como había hecho en ese momento.

Sintió a Inuyasha tensarse y removerse inquieto. Seguramente acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y ahora estaba avergonzado. Era tan despistado en algunas ocasiones, y tan terco a la hora de demostrar sus emociones. Pero se sentía feliz de saber que Inuyasha la consideraba suya.

Kagome bajó la mirada y se percató de que su traje de sacerdotisa aun estaba manchado de la sangre de ese niño. Se estremeció al recordar el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado del niño entre sus brazos, y la volvieron a entrar unas terribles ganas de llorar; pero se recompuso. No quería llorar más y seguir preocupando a Inuyasha. Él no lo merecía. Ya aprovecharía para desahogarse al día siguiente, cuando Inuyasha se fuera con Miroku a matar demonios y pudiera encerrarse sola en casa para llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Kagome trató de levantarse del regazo de Inuyasha para ir a ponerse ropa limpia y lavar la sucia, pero gran fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo el hanyou la sujetaba firmemente, obligándola a permanecer sobre su regazo.

-Inuyasha, déjame levantarme.

-No – dijo el hanyou  como toda respuesta, a la vez que aumentaba su presa sobre ella.

-Pero Inuyasha, tengo que cambiarme – trató de convencerle sin comprender su actitud.

-No – repitió en el mismo tono autoritario.

-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no me dejas? – insistió en saber Kagome, comenzando a cabrearse.

-Llora más si lo necesitas – se limitó a decir Inuyasha con tono serio -. No quiero que mañana cuando vuelva la cabaña este apestando a lágrimas otra vez.

-¿Qué? – se las apañó para decir Kagome confundida y conmocionada.

-Me tienes por un tonto que no se entera de nada, pero te has olvidado de mi olfato. Siempre me percato de todas y cada una de las veces que lloras – explicó Inuyasha, siguiendo con su tono serio.

-… - Kagome no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del desarrollado olfato del hanyou? Hasta para ocultar su llanto tenía que ser torpe.

-¿Por qué siempre te ocultas de mi? ¿Por qué no compartes conmigo lo que te pasa? – dijo Inuyasha -. Quiero protegerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tratas de ocultarme tu dolor y no me dices qué es lo que te está haciendo daño. Sé que yo normalmente no te suelo preguntar sobre este tipo de cosas, porque quiero respetar tu intimidad. Pero siento que esto va a peor y… no entiendo lo que te pasa – explicó con tono angustiado -. Necesito que me lo cuentes. Sea lo que sea, te prometo que trataré de ayudarte. Después de todo eres mi mujer. Pero no me niegues la posibilidad de hacerlo, no me dejes al margen. Sé que lo haces por protegerme. Pero saber que sufres, desconocer qué es lo que te pasa y qué podría hacer para ayudarte me hace aún más daño. Por favor – añadió con tono suplicante.

Kagome estaba sin palabras. No recordaba que jamás Inuyasha la hubiera hablado de una forma tan sincera y con tanto sentimiento. No tenía ni idea de que él estuviera sufriendo de esa forma por ella. Tal vez ella consideraba que Inuyasha se estaba comportando de una forma más distante con ella, pero no se había parado a pensar que tal vez era ella la que le estaba haciendo distanciarse, ocultando lo que verdaderamente sentía. No se había percatado de que Inuyasha estaba tan pendiente de ella. Él se había percatado de su dolor, pero ella no del suyo.

-Lo siento Inuyasha – dijo Kagome con tono angustiado y al borde de las lágrimas -. Lo que menos quiero es que sufras por mi culpa.

-Lo sé, Kagome. Lo sé – susurró el hanyou acariciándola cariñosamente el cabello, con cuidado para no dañarla con las garras.

-Es solo que… me siento tan inútil – comenzó a explicarse Kagome, conteniendo su llanto -. Desde que volví al Sengoku para quedarme he tratado de acostumbrarme a este mundo. Estudio los distintos tipos de hierbas medicinales con Jinenji, la anciana Kaede me ayuda a entrenar con el arco y mis habilidades de sacerdotisa, el monje Miroku me enseña a controlar mi poder espiritual, Sango está compartiendo conmigo la emoción de ser madre al dejarme ayudarla a cuidar de sus hijos… Pero aún así… Aún así… - Kagome no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes cayeran por sus mejillas. Inuyasha se apresuró a limpiárselas, con cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras. Kagome sonrió levemente, enternecida por su gesto -. Pero aún así, siempre fallo en los momentos más cruciales. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce o me entrene, siempre acabo dependiendo de alguien más. Soy una completa inútil, tanto que muchas veces pienso que nunca voy a encajar en este mundo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento en casa, y todo está bien; pero cuando estoy sola… -  Kagome abrió sus manos enfrente de ella y las miró tristemente – No puedo evitar pensar que mis manos están llenas de la sangre de las personas inocentes a las que no he podido salvar. Me siento culpable de sus muertes, como si yo misma fuera la que los hubiera matado. Me siento tan devastada, tan culpable por ser tan débil.

Kagome sintió cómo Inuyasha la agarraba cuidadosamente del mentón para hacer que levantara la cabeza y le mirara. Ella se estremeció al sentir la intensidad y la calidez con la que la miraba, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando este acercó su rostro al suyo repentinamente para juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Kagome permaneció unos segundos quieta procesando lo que estaba pasando. Inuyasha finalmente la estaba besando. Después de convencerse de que era cierto se relajó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder al beso del hanyou frotando sus labios levemente contra los de él. Ella entreabrió la boca e Inuyasha aprovecho para introducir la lengua en su cavidad para degustarla plenamente por primera vez. Kagome soltó un gemido ahogado. Sintió a Inuyasha afianzar su agarre sobre su cintura de una forma más posesiva, y ella en respuesta alzó los brazos para envolverle el cuello en un abrazo. Pero finamente tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

La miko bajó sus manos del cuello al pecho del hanyou y recostó la cabeza en su torso mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Aún no acababa de creerse que Inuyasha la hubiera besado. Podría tratarse de otra de sus locas fantasías con el hanyou. Pero en su imaginación o en sus sueños nunca lo había sentido tan real. Tenía que ser verdad.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Inuyasha agarrarla una mano. Ella volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, estremeciéndose al sentir la mirada ardiente de Inuyasha sobre la suya. Jamás la había mirado de una forma tan intensa, el dorado de sus ojos parecía brillar con luz propia. Se sintió como si ella fuera una pequeña conejita que estaba a punto de ser devorada por un depredador, en este caso, Inuyasha. Pero no tenía miedo, es más, ella deseaba que lo hiciera, que la devorara allí mismo hasta no dejar ni los huesos de ella.

-Tú no eres una inútil Kagome. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido nunca – comenzó a decir Inuyasha con un tono cariñoso -. Normalmente las sacerdotisas empiezan a entrenar desde muy pequeñas, precisamente por lo complicados y extenso que es el entrenamiento. Pero tú has hecho muchos progresos en muy poco tiempo. Has aprendido en unos pocos meses lo que otras sacerdotisas tardan años en poder hacer. También conseguiste  lanzar flechas perfectamente poco después de llegar al Sengoku y eso que no habías manejado un arco en toda tu vida. No mostraste miedo ni duda cuando emprendimos el peligroso viaje para recuperar los fragmentos de Shikon. Sin ti no habríamos destruido a Naraku; y la perla aún estaría en este mundo trayendo caos y destrucción. Tú averiguaste cual era el deseo correcto que haría desaparecer la perla para siempre. – Inuyasha hizo una pausa para agarrar una de las manos de la chica con delicadeza y mirarla con ternura -. Y mucho menos eres una asesina. Tus manos se manchan de sangre por tu gran bondad y tus deseos de ayudar a los demás. Con estas gentiles manos me has salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones, y también a otros muchos más. Nadie puede vencer a la muerte cuando esta finalmente se presenta, pero no conozco a nadie que luche con tanta fuerza contra ella como tú.

-Inuyasha… - susurró la miko, conmovida por sus palabras. Unas nuevas lágrimas rebeldes surcaron sus mejillas, pero el hanyou se apresuró a limpiarlas con una tierna caricia.

-Si alguien aquí merece ser llamado asesino soy yo, no tú – añadió soltando las manos de la miko.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida por el giro que había dado su conversación. ¿Qué era lo que Inuyasha había tratado de decir con eso? Busco su mirada dorada tratando de descubrirlo, pero el hanyou evitaba su mirada con un gesto abatido poco común en él que la alarmó.

-¿Inuyasha? – le llamó tratando de hacerle reaccionar y que se explicara.

-Mis manos también están manchadas de sangre, pero mi caso es distinto al tuyo – prosiguió finalmente aún sin mirarla -. Mis manos están llenas de la sangre de todas las personas inocentes que he matado a sangre fría, con mis propias garras.

En un principio Kagome no sabía a qué se refería, pero poco después lo comprendió. Él estaba hablando de todos aquellos a los que había matado en las ocasiones en que su sangre demoníaca se despertaba, cuando perdía el control transformándose en youkai y no distinguía a amigos de enemigos.

Ella siempre supo que él se sentía terriblemente culpable cuando pasaba eso, pero jamás pensó que realmente pensara en si mismo como un asesino. Cuando se transformaba en youkai dejaba de ser Inuyasha, nada de lo que hacía en ese estado era culpa suya. Pero al parecer él no pensaba así, y eso ella no podía permitirlo.

La miko agarró decididamente una de las manos de Inuyasha entre las suyas. Él finalmente la miró, sorprendido por su repentina acción, pero no se opuso al contacto. Así que Kagome decidió ir un paso más allá, atrayendo la garra de Inuyasha hacia ella y besándola tiernamente, sin dejar de mirar al hanyou a los ojos en ningún momento. Como esperaba este trató de apartar su mano azorado, pero ella se aferró tercamente y terminó chocando contra el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles en esa posición durante unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Ella con la mano de él firmemente agarrada y expresión seria, y él manteniendo a la miko contra su pecho, sin sentirse capaz de apartarla, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Que sea la última vez que te oiga decir que eres un asesino Inuyasha – habló Kagome en un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones al respecto -. Tú no eres consciente ni responsable de lo que haces cuando te transformas en youkai. Tú nunca deseaste matar a esas personas. Aquel que los mató, aunque lo hiciera con tu mismo cuerpo, no fuiste tú. Ese no eres tú, no es mi Inuyasha.

El hanyou abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido, para después mostrar la misma expresión culpable.

-Pero si hubiese sido capaz de controlarme, si fuera capaz de mantener el control…

-Ya, y si yo fuera menos torpe y más sabia también se habrían podido evitar muchas cosas – le cortó Kagome, esforzándose por contener el llanto y mantenerse firme en lo que iba a decir -. Pero no es así Inuyasha. Yo no puedo evitar ser una inútil, del mismo modo que tú muchas veces te sientes incapaz de mantener el control. Pero yo me estoy esforzando con todas mis fuerzas contra mis debilidades para hacerme más fuerte, aunque me duela, y tú mismo me has dicho que estoy mejorando – Kagome apretó fuertemente la mano que tenía entre las suyas, tratando de transmitirle una confianza que incluso a ella le faltaba -. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer Inuyasha. Esforzarnos día a día, puliendo nuestras debilidades para ser más fuertes. Estoy segura de que llegará el momento en el que tu sangre youkai ya no sea un problema para ti, y quiero creer que yo también seré capaz de sanar a todo el que lo necesite. Pero tenemos que seguir luchando Inuyasha, no debemos rendirnos.

-Kagome… - se las apañó para decir el hanyou mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras.

La miko sonrió y agarró esta vez ambas manos del hanyou y las besó a las dos nuevamente.

-Estas manos son las que me han hecho sentir la mujer más segura y protegida del mundo. Tú has peleado por mí con estas manos y has luchado para defender lo que quieres con ellas. Por eso te quiero – añadió finalmente con un susurro totalmente sonrojada, y, sacando un valor que no sabía que tenía, se aventuró a ser esta vez ella la que besara suavemente al hanyou en los labios.

Al principio Inuyasha pareció no reaccionar. Pero bastaron unos segundos para que saliera de su conmoción y la devolviera el beso con una necesidad y una pasión que la hizo gemir.

Ella soltó el agarré sobre las manos del hanyou para aferrarse a su cuello y él aprovechó para sujetarla firmemente por la cintura y la nuca, afianzándola aún más a él.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin oxígeno. Pero Inuyasha, no satisfecho con eso y negándose a dejar de saborear esa adictiva piel se aventuró por el cuello de la miko. Chupando, lamiendo y besando, haciendo que esta gimiera.

-No sé qué he hecho para merecer a una mujer como tú Kagome – habló finalmente Inuyasha sin dejar de besar a su mujer. – No te haces una idea de cuánto te necesito, de cuanto te amo.

Kagome volvió a llorar. Pero esta vez de felicidad, al saberse amada abiertamente por él. Había ansiado tanto ese momento.

Él borró sus lágrimas tiernamente con besos para después volverla a besar apasionadamente. Sin dejar aún de besarla, la cogió de nuevo en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio para después depositarla sobre el futon. Dejó de besarla para mirarla directamente a los ojos con una mirada ardiente que la miko jamás había llegado a ver en él con tanta intensidad.

Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que él se proponía, y no iba a hacer nada para oponerse a algo que había deseado tanto. Después de todo, ellos ya eran marido y mujer; así que no había nada malo en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Simplemente era algo natural e inevitable entre dos personas que se aman. De modo que rodeó a Inuyasha con sus brazos y lo arrastró con ella cuando se tumbó sobre el futón, quedando así atrapada entre la mullida superficie y su fuerte torso.

Inuyasha sintió que enloquecía al sentir los senos de ella presionándose contra su torso. Pero sobre todo estaba tremendamente complacido de que ella hubiese aceptado su muda propuesta. Había deseado tantas veces poseer el cuerpo de aquella mujer…

Sin poder contener su necesidad el hanyou comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, haciendo que la miko soltara gemidos ahogados en su boca. Deslizó su boca a su cuello, proporcionándola más placer con sus colmillos y lengua, pero eso ya no era suficiente para sus recién liberados instintos. Necesitaba más. Rasgo sin contemplaciones la parte superior de su ensangrentado traje de sacerdotisa.

Kagome sintió frio y vergüenza por su repentina desnudez. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron en cuanto sintió la boca del hanyou atendiendo uno de sus senos, y su mano masajeando el otro a su vez. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas bajo las manos del hanyou.

Tratando de corresponderle de algún modo, ella se las apañó para desanudar el haori de Inuyasha  y colar las manos entre los pliegues de tela para acariciar sus pectorales. Él se estremeció y gruñó ante la acción. Ella se limitó a esbozar una traviesa sonrisa y abrir aún más su haori, buscando más piel para acariciar. El hanyou detuvo sus acciones durante unos breves segundos para quitarse el mismo las prendas que cubrían su torso para facilitarle la tarea, y, en parte, también ansioso por sentir más las manos de Kagome sobre su piel. Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a abalanzarse sobre sus firmes pechos. También ansiaba seguir oyéndola gemir.

Así siguieron un tiempo, con besos y caricias apasionadas. Hasta que esto tampoco fue suficiente para Inuyasha. Nunca antes había tenido intimidad con una mujer. Pero algo dentro de él le dictaba lo que debía hacer; y ese algo le estaba diciendo que debía despojar por completo de sus ropas a la bella mujer que se estaba entregando a él. Ansiaba admirarla completamente de una vez.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, el hanyou termino de despojar a la miko de sus ropas y se enderezó para contemplar con libertad el cuerpo de su mujer. Sus torneadas piernas, su estrecha cintura, la redondez de sus pechos, sus pezones erectos, sus carnosos labios, pero, sobre todo, esa mirada nublada de deseo que le dirigía. Todo en ella era condenadamente perfecto. Y era solo suya, de él, de nadie más. Quería grabarse esa imagen a fuego en su mente, para poder recordar en todo momento cada detalle. Pero ya tendría tiempo para analizar cada parte de su cuerpo cada noche que la hiciera suya. Ahora había algo que ansiaba aún más, y era poseer por completo ese cuerpo de una vez, como debió hacer ya hace tiempo.

Por su parte, Kagome se estaba derritiendo en deseo. Esa mirada hambrienta que el hanyou le dirigía la estaba excitando más que cualquiera de sus besos o caricias. Parecía que estuviese contemplando a un ser perfecto al que deseara poseer. Se sentía bella y deseada como nunca antes. Pero esto no la avergonzó, la vergüenza ya no existía entre ellos; más bien, se sentía poderosa. Poderosa de ser ella la que causara eso en Inuyasha y nadie más, de ser ella la única que había estado así con él, de haber conseguido a ese hombre para ella.

Ambos se abalanzaron a la vez el uno sobre el otro ante una señal inexistente y se besaron con pasión y deseo contenido. Inuyasha se despojó también de la ropa que le quedaba, quedando ambos desnudos por fin.

Se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro, deleitándose con la piel caliente del otro sobre la suya. Kagome sintió la erección de Inuyasha presionando contra su vientre y sonrió. Si la quedaba alguna duda sobre el deseo del hanyou hacia ella, en ese momento había desaparecido por completo.

Kagome arqueó su cuerpo contra el del hanyou, presionando su virilidad, haciendo que Inuyasha soltara un fuerte gruñido. Él por su parte llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la miko, y comenzó a acariciar sus labios vaginales con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla con sus afiladas garras.

Siguieron un tiempo más con esa placentera tortura a la vez que se besaban; aumentando la excitación y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Kagome – susurró Inuyasha con una voz ronca a la vez que la miraba fijamente con su mirada ardiente, dándola a entender que ya no podía seguir más con eso.

-Está bien, Inuyasha – se limitó a decir Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

El hanyou no necesitó más. Se colocó mejor entre sus piernas y de una cuidadosa, pero firme, envestida introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, llevándose su virginidad por delante en el proceso.

Kagome soltó un leve quejido por el dolor, pero en cuanto Inuyasha se comenzó a mover lentamente dentro de ella solo pudo sentir placer.

Ambos gemían cada vez más a la vez que Inuyasha hacía más fuertes y profundas sus embestidas. Él se sentía tan bien al estar dentro de ella que ya apenas podía contenerse.

Kagome sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensaba aún más, anunciando que estaba cerca de terminar. Ella también sentía como si fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso era eso lo que se sentía cuando se estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo? Eso lo comprobó en cuanto  se corrió finalmente después de unas pocas envestidas más, a la vez que gritaba el nombre de su amado. Él la siguió un par de envestidas después, diciendo su nombre en medio de un gruñido.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, saboreando el orgasmo y tratando de calmar su respiración a la vez que se miraban fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Inuyasha le dio un suave beso para después tumbarse sobre el futon sin dejar de abrazarla, de modo que ahora ella quedaba recostada sobre su pecho.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio. Él acariciando el pelo de la miko, y ella trazando figuras imaginarias en el torso de Inuyasha con los dedos. Hasta que finalmente Inuyasha habló:

-Me agrada comprobar que mis garras pueden servir para algo más que para despedazar cosas – dijo con tono burlón. Pero Kagome pudo reconocer el leve tono abatido que había detrás de sus palabras.

Ella estiró su cuello para besarle tiernamente en sus labios, y llevó las manos de él hasta sus senos.

-Tócame más Inuyasha. Ámame – pidió ella en un leve susurro -. Hazme tuya una vez más.

Inuyasha no dudó en cumplir sus deseos, empezando de nuevo con las caricias apasionadas y los besos, aprisionándola de nuevo entre su cuerpo y el futon.

_Ellos se seguirían amando por siempre. Porque desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, e incluso antes de eso, ya se pertenecían el uno al otro. Su vida no cobró sentido hasta que se miraron por primera vez y vieron reflejada su alma en los ojos del otro._

Kagome enredó sus dedos en la platinada cabellera de su amado e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos. Adoraba esa dorada y brillante mirada más que nada en el mundo.

_Porque ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro para vencer a sus demonios y superar sus debilidades._

Entrelazaron sus manos firmemente, a la vez que Inuyasha se volvía a introducir dentro de ella y ambos gemían.

_Porque ellos se seguirían amando, aún con las manos manchadas de sangre._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
